Monster Rancher 4 Encyclopedia
This is a complete list of all monsters that can be raised in Monster Rancher 4 sectioned by species. Golems Golem (Golem / Golem) Scalie (Golem / Zuum) Pink Golem (Golem / Pixie) BattleRocks (Golem / Durahan) BigKorobocci (Golem / Koropendora) Gobi (Golem / Henger) JailKeeper (Golem / Zan) Eagle King (Golem / Raiden) GigaBio (Golem / Gitan) Titan (Golem / Suezo) MochiMonk (Golem / Mocchi) Poseidon (Golem / Jell) Gadgeter G (Gloem / ???) Zuums Zuum (Zuum / Zuum) Salamander (Zuum / Dragon) Hachiro (Zuum / Baku) Aloha Saurian (Zuum / Plant) Psirow (Zuum / Rhinoroller) Cocadrille (Zuum / Gitan) Mustardy (Zuum / Suezo) Kirin (Zuum / ???) Dino (Zuum / ???) Tigers Datonare (Tiger / Zuum) Tiger (Tiger / Tiger) Jaugar Beat (Tiger / Beaklon) Bargest (Tiger / Joker) PodDog (Tiger / Henger) Nightfang (Tiger / Zan) Garum (Tiger / Lesione) Ryulon (Tiger / Mogi) HelmHound (Tiger / Madillo) WhiteHound (Tiger / ???) Flazer (Tiger / ???) Hares Rocky Fur (Hare / Golem) Pulscorn (Hare / Tiger) Hare (Hare / Hare) Fairy Hare (Hare / Pixie) Gunbitt (Hare / Durahan) Rubberabby (Hare / Koropendora) Jackoranta (Hare / Pancho) Tobita (Hare / Raiden) Anquihare (Hare / Madillo) Spyhare (Hare / ???) Mews (Nyas) Bowmew (Mew / Tiger) Eared Mew (Mew / Hare) Mew (Mew / Mew) Bowbow (Mew / Baku) Mum Mew (Mew / Pixie) SkullMew (Mew / Joker) PsyMew (Mew / Rhinoroller) AntMew (Mew / Antlan) MikMew (Mew / Garu) Mochimew (Mew / Mocchi) HipMew (Mew / ???) Beaklons (Beaclons) Beerock (Beaklon / Golem) Beegator (Beaklon / Zuum) Beaklon (Beaklon / Beaklon) Ducklon (Beaklon / Ducken) Centurion (Beaklon / Durahan) Melcarba (Beaklon / henger) Jelaydon (Beaklon / Zan) Drimole (Beaklon / Mogi) Rollbeat (Beaklon / Ogyo) Tanklon 2 (Beaklon / ???) Dragons RockDragon (Dragon / Golem) Crevasse (Dragon / Tiger) Corkasus (Dragon / Beaklon) Dragon (Dragon / Dragon) Niezheg (Dragon / Naga) Diabaros (Dragon / Joker) Tecno Dragon (Dragon / Henger) OwlBeard (Dragon / Raiden) MaturiDragon (Dragon / ???) ChaosDragon (Dragon / ???) GameProbot (Dragon / ???) Duckens Blocken (Ducken / Golem) Ducken (Ducken / Ducken) GrapaDuck (Ducken / Naga) MacchuPicchu (Ducken / Henger) PumpkiDuck (Ducken / Pancho) GuanYuDuck (Ducken / ???) Duck Fever (Ducken / ???) KingTutDuck (Ducken / ???) Bakus Higante (Baku / Golem) Icebergy (Baku / Tiger) Gontar (Baku / Hare) Magmax (Baku / Dragon) Baku (Baku / Baku) Electrieel (Baku / Lesione) Red Hot Baku (Baku / Garu) HippopoChaos (Baku / Ripper) PandiBaku (Baku / ???) Pixies Aero (Pixie / Tiger) Diana (Pixie / Dragon) Mischief (Pixie / Ducken) Pixie (Pixie / Pixie) Janne (Pixie / Durahan) Allure (Pixie / Naga) Lilim (Pixie / Joker) Undine (Pixie / Lesione) Pink Princess (Pixie / Ogyo) Faerilina (Pixie / Ripper) Sueko (Pixie / Suezo) Miku (Pixie / ???) Kasumi (Pixie / ???) Durahans Glacier (Durahan / Tiger) Vesuvius (Durahan / Dragon) Durahan (Durahan / Durahan) Berserker (Durahan / Naga) Genocider (Durahan / Joker) Versailline (Durahan / Suzurin) Rinocerous (Durahan / Rhinoroller) Curevis (Durahan / Pancho) Hermes (Durahan / Antlan) Goldie (Durahan / Suezo) Kagemusha (Durahan / ???) ChaosDurahan (Durahan / ???) Nagas Viper (Naga / Zuum) Naga (Naga / Naga) Jungler (Naga / Plant) Ceto (Naga / Henger) HakTak (Naga / Ripper) Cyclops (Naga / Suezo) RoseoCobra (Naga / Mocchi) Wild West Naga (Naga / ???) Blobster (Naga / ???) Jokers Joker (Joker / Joker) Ghars (Joker / ???) Koropendoras (Color Panadoras) PuppyKoro (Koropendora / Baku) PeachTreeBug (Koropendora / Pixie) GunBits (Koropendora / Durahan) Pirahnikoro (Koropendora / Naga) Koropendora (Koropendora / Koropendora) Tetra (Koropendora / Henger) KoroBall (Koropendora / Lesione) MiniOgreKoro (Koropendora / Mogi) PrincessKoro (Koropendora / Ogyo) AntKoro (Koropendora / Antlan) LionKoro (Koropendora / Garu) KoroHelmets (Koropendora / Madillo) MahjongKoro (Koropendora / ???) TraffiKoro (Koropendora / ???) ComedyKoro (Koropendora / ???) Tri-gai (Koropendora / ???) Plants Mandrake (Plant / Dragon) Queen Plant (Plant / Pixie) SkelePlant (Plant / Joker) BugBugFlower (Plant / Koropendora) Plant (Plant / Plant) Coconutty (Plant / Henger) PumpkiPlant (Plant / Pancho) MochiPlant (Plant / Mocchi) Mushtan (Plant / ???) Hengers Henger (Henger / Henger) Ambush (Henger / ???) Zans Shin (Zan / Zuum) Homura (Zan / Dragon) Kagura (Zan / Ducken) Aya (Zan / Pixie) Saga (Zan / Naga) Abata (Zan / Koropendora) Zan (Zan / Zan) Ray (Zan / Lesione) Rinka (Zan / Suzurin) Guy (Zan / Raiden) Fang (Zan / Ripper) Ryoku (Zan / Mocchi) Fake Graphiti (Zan / ???) Lesiones Hibis (Lesione / Zuum) Scarapio (Lesione / Beaklon) LavaLessie (Lesione / Dragon) Grapie (Lesione / Naga) Yuma (Lesione / Henger) Lesione (Lesione / Lesione) Sharly (Lesione / Rhinoroller) MocchiSaurus (Lesione / Mocchi) ClownLessie (Lesione / ???) Suzurins RabbiRin (Suzurin / Hare) GattchaRin (Suzurin / Ducken) Wizring (Suzurin / Joker) MalincaRin (Suzurin / Lesione) Suzurin (Suzurin / Suzurin) CondoRin (Suzurin / Raiden) Drarin (Suzurin / Gitan) PeachRin (Suzurin / Mocchi) SamuraRin (Suzurin / ???) Rhinorollers (Psirollers) RocknRoller (Rhinoroller / Golem) HighRoller (Rhinoroller / Dragon) Bakuroller (Rhinoroller / Baku) KoroKoroller (Rhinoroller / Koropendora) CarRoller (Rhinoroller / Henger) Rhinoroller (Rhinoroller / Rhinoroller) QueenRoller (Rhinoroller / Ogyo) SkunkRoller (Rhinoroller / Ripper) RygaRoller (Rhinoroller / ???) Panchos BabyDino (Pancho / Zuum) MellonCho (Pancho / Beaklon) KoronCho (Pancho / Koropendora) SuzuriCho (Pancho / Suzurin) Pancho (Pancho / Pancho) Shellincho (Pancho / Ogyo) ArmorCho (Pancho / Madillo) Blixy Klingy (Pancho / ???) Mogis Cybernetico (Mogi / Durahan) Shanx (Mogi / Suzurin) Mogi (Mogi / Mogi) Freebird (Mogi / Raiden) PanQuiche (Mogi / Garu) MochiLips (Mogi / Mocchi) ShogunMogi (Mogi / ???) ArborMogi (Mogi / ???) Raidens Putaranoden (Raiden / Zuum) Raiducken (Raiden / Ducken) Griffonite (Raiden / Durahan) Gargoyle (Raiden / Naga) Naskaova (Raiden / Henger) Skyhorn (Raiden / Rhinoroller) Raiden (Raiden / Raiden) EvilBeak (Raiden / Gitan) Flamingo (Raiden / Ogyo) Aguila (Raiden / Garu) Anquiloden (Raiden / Madillo) OwlDen (Raiden / ???) Peacocken (Raiden / ???) Gitans Funbaba (Gitan / Baku) Grindink (Gitan / Koropendora) Lafreshitan (Gitan / Plant) Jet (Gitan / Zan) Tanmarin (Gitan / Lesione) Halloween (Gitan / Pancho) Moztan (Gitan / Raiden) Gitan (Gitan / Gitan) Giliant (Gitan / Antlan) Gilolitan (Gitan / Suezo) Munitan (Gitan / Mocchi) Galloptan (Gitan / ???) Ogyos HuskyGill (Ogyo / Tiger) Gyoruna (Ogyo / Dragon) OsakaKnight (Ogyo / Durahan) Plauna (Ogyo / Plant) EvilFish (Ogyo / Zan) Ogyo (Ogyo / Ogyo) BeetleFish (Ogyo / Madillo) Ramuna (Ogyo / Ripper) Surfana (Ogyo / ???) Antlans RageRock (Antlan / Golem) Quintie (Antlan / Pixie) Blakkus (Antlan / Joker) Ecologia (Antlan / Plant) ProtoAnt (Antlan / Henger) Eval (Antlan / Zan) Rhinorhine (Antlan / Rhinoroller) Falcolan (Antlan / Raiden) Antlan (Antlan / Antlan) RedBurn (Antlan / Garu) PharoEye (Antlan / Suezo) Dolaine (Antlan / ???) Ant. Red (Antlan / ???) Ant. Blue (Antlan / ???) Ant. Yellow (Antlan / ???) Dark Antlan (Antlan / ???) Garus Wolfie (Garu / Tiger) Moose (Garu / Hare) Battleleon (Garu / Durahan) MermaGaru (Garu / Naga) Zabel (Garu / Zan) Garu (Garu / Garu) Shidao (Garu / Ripper) TriEye (Garu / Suezo) MochiGaru (Garu / Mocchi) Goku (Garu / ???) Apes Pirate Ape (Ape / ???) Red Shorts Ape (Ape / ???) Pipo Ape (Ape / ???) Madillos [ Beralsekt] (Madillo / Beaklon) [ RhinoTank] (Madillo / Rhinoroller) [ DevilMadillo] (Madillo / Gitan) Madillo (Madillo / Madillo) [ TumuDillo] (Madillo / Ripper) [ PeachDillo] (Madillo / Mocchi) [ Mr.Fujiyama] (Madillo / ???) [ DriviDillo] (Madillo / ???) Rippers [ HowlZapper] (Ripper / Tiger) [ Folkes] (Ripper / Hare) [ MailRipper] (Ripper / Durahan) [ AssasiRipper] (Ripper / Joker) [ Parasarian] (Ripper / Lesione) DarkWhip (Ripper / Gitan) Ripper (Ripper / Ripper) NightSickle (Ripper / ???) Chaos Ripper (Ripper / ???) Phoenixes Phoenix (Phoenix / Phoenix) Deathwing (Phoenix / ???) Suezos Hornie (Suezo / Tiger) Gamba (Suezo / Hare) Eyebee (Suezo / Beaklon) Pink Eye (Suezo / Pixie) Green Suezo (Suezo / Plant) Zanzo (Suezo / Zan) Fukazo (Suezo / Lesione) Hipzo (Suezo / Mogi) Nycta (Suezo / Raiden) Suezo (Suezo / Suezo) Clear Suezo (Suezo / Jell) Baseball Boy (Suezo / ???) Mocchis Pengimochi (Mocchi / Tiger) Muchi (Mocchi / Hare) BettleMochi (Mocchi / Beaklon) Draco Moch (Mocchi / Dragon) Beakie (Mocchi / Ducken) Manna (Mocchi / Pixie) Armocchi (Mocchi / Durahan) Sodacchi (Mocchi / Rhinoroller) Pumpkimochi (Mocchi / Pancho) DrillMocchi (Mocchi / Mogi) OwlMochi (Mocchi / Raiden) Gizumocchi (Mocchi / Antlan) Gingie (Mocchi / Ripper) Mocchi (Mocchi / Mocchi) Gelatine (Mocchi / Jell) OPMocchi (Mocchi / ???) Devi (Mocchi / ???) White Mocchi (Mocchi / ???) Jells Darkcell (Jell / Joker) RipperSlime (Jell / Plant) Puddinggel (Jell / Suzurin) Jell (Jell / Jell) Metal Jell (Jell / ???)